Saving The World, As Well As The Girls
by JJBluebell
Summary: set at the end of episode 7 season 5. when Castile calls in some help, the boys find themselves with a teenage girl and a kid, but their not what they seem? secrtes found and pain revisited. reviews encourage me to continue! PLZ REVIEW! Sam or DeanxOFC
1. The Girls

I walk briskly to the motel room I just saw a tall floppy haired guy come out of and lean against the doorframe to see two guys, one wearing a cap, in a wheelchair and the other, hansom and young, picking up a duffle bag from the table. As they turn to me I smile, watching as the younger eyeballs me and the older give a sceptical glare "I'm looking for the Winchesters" I say, at this the tense up, but before they can say anything I continue "Castile called me, said you boys could use a hand" the young one takes a wary step forward "you know Cas?" he questions and I nod lightly "call him" I suggest. He pulls out his phone and dials quickly, both pair of eyes staring in suspicion. He gives his location quickly and within seconds a guy in a trench coat pops into the middle of the room.

I smile and wave "hey Cas" he gives a slight nod to me and turns to the men "what the hell Cas? Who is this chick?" questions the younger of the two "her name is Jackie Bethany-Rose Creek and she can help" declares the angel, curious, the capped man asks "how?" bored of being ignored I say "for fucks sake Cas, you could have said I was coming. Look, I can help because I'm powerful, real powerful." they turn to me and the older man questions "what are you?" I sigh and stand straight "it's a long story" I look at their faces and see that that doesn't cut it "fine, look, this angel came to earth, was raped by a demon and had a kid. That kid had kids, and millenniums later here I am. Ok?" they look at me in astonishment "it's true, but they also need protection. If Lucifer found out about them, he'd either kill them or do everything to make them his." says Castile, the younger shakes his head and questions "them? How many more of these things are there?" my anger grows as I fold my arms "we're not things! And there's only the two of us, asshole!" I glare. He gives me a look, as Castile explains "Dean, Please. Jackie and her sister Annie are the only descendants of the first child." both men nod.

I take a look at them and walk over to the kitchen unit "what are you doing?" asks Dean, as I grab a mug and pull my pocket knife out. I turn to the men, with a smile at their nervous faces, then back to the my task "a show of good faith" I answer, I then quickly slice the small, sharp blade across my palm, with a yelp of pain, and squeeze out as much blood as I can. I take the mug and walk over to the man in the wheelchair, showing them my injured hand, they stare in amazement as the wound heals itself gently "my blood has curtain healing ability's. here, take it" I thrust the cup to him and he recoils "I ant getten hooked on no demon blood!" I sigh and explain "I'm not a demon! Mostly, and my blood ant addictive. I swear." both men look to Cas for confirmation and he merely nods. The man takes the mug hesitantly and sips lightly.

After a moment of silence he looks up at me, then down to his feet. His and Dean eyes widen as he lifts his foot lightly onto the ground, then the other, "Jesus Christ!" he murmurs as he stand's and Dean hugs him. He pulls out of the hug and over to me, his eyes glazed over as he raps his arms around my small frame, picking my up and spinning me "thank you! Oh dear god, thank you!" he shouts happily. He lowers me and pulls back with a smile, as a sweet voice interrupts the moment "so, we goin with these guys or not?" we all turn to see a small girl, pail skinned, with rosy cheeks, long, dark, chocolate, bouncy curls resting on her shoulders, wearing a purple, puff sleeved top, under denim overalls, her eyes a deep blue, with green sparks, the only thing shattering the idea of her being my childhood self, thrust forward in time, as mine are a iced blue shade. I smile at her, as the six year old takes my hand "guys this is Annie, my sister" they stare at her and Dean sighs "we cant take a two kids to stop the apocalypse!" and Annie yells "hey! I'll have you know that she's eighteen and I'm six and a quarter! I ant just some kid, I'm a damned powerful kid! I've killed four demon and a windigo!" I take her other small hand in mine and say "yeah, when I told you to stay put!" she bites her lip and looks to me like a true little angel "am sorry" she wines, I smile as I see the three men's faces soften at this "yeah, yeah." suddenly a voice chirps in from behind me "oh my god Bobby!" I look to see the tall, cute, floppy haired guy from earlier as he runs to his friend and hugs him tightly.

After a moment he tears away from him and asks "how the hell…how long was I gone?" Annie and I giggle lightly at this "your angel friend called in these here lady's, their descendants from a kid who's parents were an angel raped by a demon. Gave me her blood, none addictive, healed me right up!" the tall one turned to us with a grateful smile "thank you" he says kindly I nod and smile "no biggie. Am Jackie, by the way, this is my sister Annie." he gives us with a genital smile "Sam" he offers and then Dean says "ok, know that everyone's up to speed lets get goin. Girls, you don't got like…twenty bags or nothing right?" I shake my head lightly as Annie chirps "nope, just one each. Have to be ready to leave at any time in this job." he and Bobby give a low chuckle, however Sam's face shines with concern "wait a minute! There coming with us?" picking up the discarded duffle bag he answers "yeah Sammy, they can help, plus Cas said they need protection. Lucifer find's out bout 'em he'll want 'em or kill 'em" Sam nods in understanding.

As we leave the room Sam asks "where's your stuff? I'll take it to the car for you" I smile brightly up at him "well aren't you the gentleman. It's the crappy old, red pick-up, with most the paint chipped off. You cant miss it." I hand him the key and he smiles to me then Annie, then heads for the battered truck. I look down to my mini-me, her hand still softly in mine "so, what you think?" she nods happily "I like 'em. Their cute." I laugh at her comment as someone taps my shoulder, I turn to see Bobby and smile "I jus wanted to say goodbye and thank you, again. You have no idea what you just did for me." my smile brightens as I hug him "don't worry bout it. Just take care of yourself." he nods to me and leans down "hey kid, you make sure to keep those boys inline for me ye hear" she smiles and salutes "yes sir!" he laughs and ruffles her hair as he stands "see you girls soon" he walks off to say goodbye to the brothers and leaves.

We walk over to Castile "hey Cas, I just wanted to say thanks for not saying anything. So, see you soon." he nods and says "that's highly probable, yes, and it was not my place to tell" we laugh as he leaves silently. As we get to the Impala, both brothers smile "hey, look what I found when I was getting your stuff" Sam says, waving a cute, brunette rag doll in a red dress in front of Annie "Tabitha! I cant believe I almost forgot you!" she cry's as she pulls it from him and snuggles the doll tightly. I smile to him and say "thanks, she'd have made us drive right back for that" he shrugs "Blue bird, what do you say?" she looks up at Sam with a cute smile "thank you Sam" he smiles back and gets in the car. As the door closes Annie pulls on my hand and whispers "I'm going to have to start calling you Jackie again, aren't I?" I kneel down and brush her cheek gently "just for a while blue bird, until we feel its ok to tell them, to explain" she nods sadly and agrees "ok mommy" I smile to her as Dean yells "you two getting in the car at some point?" I stand and open the back door, Annie jumping in, Tabitha tucked under her arm "we're comin, we're comin" I get in the car and we drive away, onto fight the fight, with new friends.


	2. the Convention

We've been with the Winchesters for just over a month now and things are good. We still haven't told them the truth, I need more time. Annie really likes them and so do I. Dean and I like some of the same music and junk food, I've caught him staring at me a few times, mostly when I'm in my night shorts and t-shirt, but whatever. Sam and I are both into comics and stuff, so we've been getting along grate, well, until he found me, finding his porn history when I was on his laptop last week, awkward, but I told him not to worry, I'd be more worried if he didn't have any, it's only normal right! Annie and Dean have been getting into arguments about car's, she's really into them, the moment Dean found that out he seemed to like her a lot more. Her and Sam talk about comics and the best cartoons, she says superman, he says batman. All in all, things are good.

We get out of the car quickly, after getting a text from Chuck, the prophet guy, last night. We run up to a scruffy guy in a blazer, pacing outside "Chuck! there you are" Sam says, in his concerned voice, he looks to us surprised "guys?" and Dean asks "what's goin on?" nerves he answers "nothing, I was kina…what're you guys doing here?" and Dean answers "you told us to come!" and Chuck shakes his head "uh…no, I didn't" and Annie asks in a bored tone "if you didn't then who texted Sam?" and the prophet sighs "Annie, Jackie! Grate to finally meet you!" he smiles at us and Dean states angrily "we drove all night!" Chuck looks around pensive "am sorry, I don't know who could've…oh no." he says with a roll of his eyes, impatiently Dean asks "what?" and the second after a high pitched voice yelps "Sam! You made it!" we turn to see a skinny blond, who immediately annoys me, as she runs down the step's.

As she reaches us I can feel Sam tense up next to me "oh…Becky…right?" she smiles brightly, her eyes wide and kina psychotic "oh, you remembered! You've been thinking about me!" Dean rolls his eyes, Sam looking around nervously, as Annie and try to hold in our laughter at the strange fan girl "it's ok, I cant get you outer my head either" in an agitated tone Chuck asks "did you take my phone?" but the blond reasoned, unsuccessfully "I just borrowed it, from your pants" he sighs her name in annoyance and she declares "what? Their goanna wanna see it!" and at the same time the brothers ask "see what?" and Becky squeaks "oh my god I love it when they talk at the same time!" I pull Annie back slightly and whisper "_okay_, back away from the crazy lady!" I see Sam and Dean chuckle under their breath as the two lead up into the building.

As we walk inside a fat guy with a beer crosses past "hey Dean, lookin good!" confused he asks "who the hell are you?" and the fat guy answers "I'm Dean to, duh!" and walks away. He turn to us and his eyes go wide as a guy in a scarecrow costume passes, as I look into the crowd of people, my heart races with fear and I quickly cling to the nearest Winchester. They look around and Dean questions "Jackie, not that I mind, but why are you hangin off me?" I stay silent as Annie answers "she's scared of clowns" I snap my head to look at her "Annie!" I shout, but she just shrugs and Dean asks sarcastically "your scared of clowns?" I pull away from him and glare "well your scared of flying!" his grin dies as he says "how'd you know that?" I smile and say "I found the books in the car and am nosy" he glares at me. Not taking his eyes of the crowd Sam asks "_Becky_, what is this?" the girl smiles wide and answers "its _awesome_! The first supernatural convention, ever!" the brothers look at each other in shock, as I bend down to retie Annie's shoe.

After a short while we all walk into a seminar with everyone else, Annie and I stand next to Dean in the back, wanting to be as far from Becky as we can, who's standing next to Sam "welcome to the first annual supernatural convention. At 3:45 in the magnolia room, we have the panel 'Frightened Little Boy; The Secret Life of Dean' and at 4:30 there is the homoerotic subtext of supernatural, oh and of course the big hunt starts at 7pm sharp." I look the stage wide eyes as I think aloud "am all for kinky crap, but that's just wrong!" both brothers turn to me in shock, as I realise what I just said and smile sheepishly. The crowd cheer as the introducer brings Chuck onto the stage, he walks on nervously and looks to Sam and Dean before and after answering a question. My ears perk as Chuck says he's going to publish more book's. books that'll have me and Annie in them! Yeah, so not happening!

Later on Sam is on the phone and Dean's at a table, while Annie and I walk back over to him from the bathroom. Before we get half way there we're stopped by another Dean wanna be "well hello beautiful" but before I have the chance to brush him off Annie says "she has a boyfriend" the nerd looks down at her "yeah, my dad, he's sitting over there and just a warning, he's the jealous type." she misinforms him, pointing to Dean and he walks away with an apology. We quickly run to the table and Annie jumps on Dean's knee as I sit across "hey kiddo, didn't miss me that much did ya?" she laughs and explains "Jackie's been hit on six times already, so I told the last one that you're her boyfriend, my dad and really jealous." he nods in understanding, as another guy heads our way, eyeing me. I quickly take Dean's hand in mine "please! for the love of god just play along!" I beg, just as the guy get to the table, smiling confidently "did it hurt when…" but he wasn't able to finish the sentence, as Dean moved Annie off his lap and stood, looking furious and intimidating "you hitting on my girl?" he asks in an angry tone, loud enough for other to hear, the guy stutters nervously as he backs away "yeah! that's what I thought!" he shouted after him, as he sat down. I gave him a grateful smile "thank you" he smirks and says "no sweat kitten, by the way we got a ghost here!" as Annie sips her soda, playing with Tabitha's hair.

As Sam sits down he informs us that there was a woman named Latisha Gore, who murdered four boys, including her own son, then killed herself, but we don't know where she's buried. After telling us that he asks, confused "so what was with that guy before?" I smile and say "nothing, they wouldn't leave me alone, so Dean pretended to be my boyfriend to make them go away" his face shines with realisation. When we hear 'Sam and Dean' on another table talking about a cemetery. They walk over as I take Annie over to Chuck "hey Chuck, can you do me a favour?" I ask innocently, he and Becky turn with smiles "sure what d'ya need" I smile back at him gratefully "there's a ghost on the grounds, so I need you to take care of Annie for me" he smiles down at her as she protests "I don't need anyone to take care of me!" I kneel down and brush a piece of her side fringe behind her ear "I know blue bird, but they do! So be a good girl and only use your powers if you really have to." I say in my mom voice "fine" she sighs and I give her a hug and sweet kiss as I stand "anything happens to her and I'll gut you, stuff you and mount you! Got it!" nervously he nods "yes mam!" and I leave to catch up with the boys.

I see them round the corner and jog over "hey guys!" but as I get closer I see that Dean started walking ahead "who are you?" asked the tall 'none-Sam' I smile and say "Jackie, am with them" they nod as we carry onto the cemetery. I lean into Sam and whisper "what's up with Dean?" he looks to me sadly and explains "this stuff is just getting to him is all!" I nod in understanding. As we walk Sam and I talk about Latisha Gore "I don't get it, I mean, killing kids is one thing, pure evil, but killing your own?" I look up at Sam as he shrugs "I don't know what to tell you. Some people are just fucked up!" I shake my head in anger "I know, but her own kid! A parent is meant to love their child, do anything for them! I mean, look at me and Annie, I've done some fucked up shit for her and I'd do it all over a thousand times before I let anyone hurt her! Its just wrong!" I sigh and bow my head trying to calm myself "yeah, and she's just your sister" he smiles and I look up at him sheepishly "yeah, my sister, right" I say with unease. He looks down to me, his brow crouched in confusion, as I quicken the pace to catch up.

As we open Leticia's coffin a strong wind chimes through the air, then suddenly she appears and nocks Sam out "Sammy!" I yell, as the nerds run of, she follows them ready to attack as Dean salts the bones and shoot and hand full of white and dark green flames into the casket. I go to help Sam as Dean says to the impersonators "this real enough for ya?" then quickly shovels the dirt back.

As we get back inside Dean finds the to guys at the bar, while Sam pulls me aside "Jackie, earlier, when we were talking…" I turn my head, unable to face his question "Annie isn't your sister, is she?" I look up to him, my eyes glazed over, not needing to say a word "oh god! You would've been what, thirteen?" I feel my throat dry as I sob "twelve, I was twelve when it happened" I look up to him, bare and broken "fuck! Dose she know?" I nod sadly and say "look, some real bad shit happened to me a long time ago, but I cant talk about it, not here." he nods in understanding as I wipe my eyes and hit him playfully in the chest "ow! What was that for?" he asks and I smirk up at him "for ruining my make up" we laugh and go to get Annie and Dean so we could leave.

After we get rid of the boys sprits and the place in crawling with cops, I pull Annie aside while Sam talks to Chuck and Becky "hey blue bird, listen, erm, Sam knows." she looks up to me and nod "I don't mind them knowing, I trust them!" I smile down to her, as Sam walks over to us, explaining about the Colt as we head for Dean and the Impala. As we drive down the rode I see Sam looking back at us in the mirror and smile, with a sleeping Annie resting on my lap. I look from each face in the car and know that somehow, it'll be ok, even if he finds us again, we'll be ok.


	3. The Loss

It's been a few weeks since Sam found out about Annie, but he hasn't said anything, probably waiting for me to be ready to share, sweet guy. I sit in a tattoo parlour, wincing at the pain on my shoulder, Annie's hand in mine. The boys called in Jo and Ellen to help with Crowley, their nice and Annie seems taken with them. Suddenly the pain on my shoulder numbs "all done!" proclaims the artist next to me. I stand to go look in the mirror to see the same tattoo the Winchesters have on their chests. I smile and turn to Annie "what d'ya think Blue bird?" she smiles up at me and says "I like it! Mines itchy." she complains, I smile sadly to her as we pay and leave. She wanted it done and I wanted her safe. Cant blame a mother for that.

When we get back to Bobby's, were we'd been staying for the last few days, everyone was back from meeting with Crowley. I smile as I walk into the living room, Sam sitting at a table, Dean, Jo, Ellen and Bobby in the next room. Annie runs to Ellen and Bobby smiling and bragging about her tattoo, I laugh to myself as I take a seat in front of Sam "so you got it done?" I nod and lift the corner of my sleeve revelling the bandages. As I fix my shirt I look to the tallest Winchester and sigh "look Sammy, I appreciate the patience, really. Thanks" he smiles to me weekly as I take his hand in mine "Jackie! You want a beer?" Dean call's from the fridge, I smile back "soda would be grate". after we take the picture I tuck Annie into bed, careful of her new tattoo and dream of, thankfully, nothing.

The next day I leave Annie with Bobby, not risking her in this, as we head of to the fight.

As we drive into the deserted town we cant get a signal on any of our phones. We slit up, me and the brothers head for the police department, while Cas and the girls look for civilians. But the station, like everywhere is empty. The girls tell us that Cas is missing and we're surrounded by reapers, Grate, just grate!

As we search for Castile, weapons in hand, we see a girl standing in the rode, Meg, who creepily looks a little like me. Dean steps forward, pointing the Colt at her, when she informs us of the Hellhounds around us. As we make a run for it I scorch two of the bastards, but am to late to stop the one that attacks Jo. We get into an old store, salting the windows and doors. As the boys try to reach Bobby on an old radio I grab a knife and cut my hand, raising it to Jo's lips "gross!" she whimpers as she starts to drink. After a moment I pull away and examine the wound, but for some reason it isn't healing "no, no, no!" I cry as I search for the knife to reopen my vein's, but Jo grabs my arm "it's ok, thanks for trying" she smiles, but I shake my head in denial "I don't understand, you just must need more, that's it!" Dean kneels next to me and says sadly "you said your blood could heal certain things, maybe this just ant one of em" I can feel the tears running down my face as I look to Jo and Ellen "I'm so sorry!" I sob, knowing that this wound would kill my friend and there's nothing I can do.

When we finally get in touch with Bobby he tells us that Lucifer is rising the horseman of death and Jo, unable to move and knowing her fate, offers herself, to let the dogs in and blow the place to hell, herself included. I stand between the two bothers as I watch her and Ellen, and cry silently as I take one the rough male hands in each of mine. We quickly get the bomb supply's and build them as instructed. Sam says goodbye, as Dean hands her the switch, his goodbye sealed with a kiss. I bend down to her and announce "Annie isn't my sister" three pairs of eyes looking at me in shock and confusion, the forth pair in sympathy and care "she's my daughter! Something horrible happened to me and I got something beautiful out of it. I will hate him and what he did to me till the day I die, but I'll always love what that bastard gave me, and I can only pray that I can do as good a job as your mom has and that when my baby grows up, that she's half the woman you are. I'm honoured to be your friend Jo!" she smiles up at me as we cry, I stand and go to the brothers taking their hands in mine again, ignoring Dean question filled face, as Ellen says she staying, and truthfully, I'd have done the same.

As we get outside, half way down the street the explosion stops us, as we stare into the wreckage mournfully then run quickly, to stop Lucifer, to avenge them.

We stand behind some trees, as we watch the possessed towns people "god am I glad I got that tattoo!" I whisper and Sam asks "any last words?" Dean shrugs "am good" to which Sam nods "me to" they look to me, as I grab Dean's face, kissing him roughly, then quickly pull away and do the same to Sam. After a moment I tear away and sigh "now am good" they look at me bewildered "what? Your both really hot and I'm not dieing a kiss virgin!" they shake off their internal shock. We walk out of our hiding place, Sam walking straight up to Lucifer, gun in hand "hey! You wanted to see me!" he shouts and Lucifer stops digging "oh Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you, not really." and Dean sneak's next to him, Colt right in his face "oh yeah, well I'd hurt you!" and with that Dean shouts, point blank, in the face.

I walk quickly over to Sam, wanting to keep my distance, we each exchange wary smiles. Suddenly a gasp of breath shakes our victory "oowww!" Lucifer winces as he stands, his head healing, like I have in the past, as he questions about the Clot, then casually slams Dean into a tree. Sam and stand in compete shock horror "Don't feel too bad, Sam. There's only five things in all of creation that that gun can't kill and, I just happen to be one of them. But if you gimme a minute? I'm almost done." as he stars re-digging Sam and I run to check on Dean, he's ok, mostly "You know, I don't suppose you'd just say yes right here and now, end this whole tiresome discussion? That's crazy, right?" Lucifer pondered aloud "It's NEVER gonna happen!" Sam yells to him as I stand still, trying not to catch his attention "Oh I don't know Sam. I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen... in Detroit" Sam sneers at him "You listen to me, you sonofabitch. I'm gonna kill you myself! You understand me? I'm going to rip your *heart* out!" he smiles at this "That's good, Sam. You keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent-up rage? I'm gonna need it. And who might you be, my dear?" he questions me and I freeze, his eyes lock with mine and his face goes soft "oh, look at you! You're a thing of true beauty." I swallow hard as Sam screams "don't you even look at her! What did you do? What did you do to this town?" he asks looking to the possessed men "Oh, I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able-bodied man." standing in front of me, feeling my fear Sam asks "And the rest of them?" gesturing at the pit he's been filling in, Lucifer answers "In there. I know it's awful but, these Horsemen are so demanding. So it was women and children first. I know what you must think of me Sam. But I have to do this. I have to. You of all people should understand." we both stand, confused and horrified "What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asks "I was a son. A brother, like you, a younger brother, and I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, in fact. And one day I went to him, and I begged him to stand with me. And Michael... Michael turned on me. Called me a freak, a monster. And then he beat me down, all because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something Sam, any of this sound familiar? Anyway, you'll have to excuse me, midnight is calling, and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere. Not that you could if you would." he turns away, chants, then turns to the sacrifices as Dean wakes up and we help him stand "Now repeat after me. "We offer up our lives, blood, souls..." and the possessed townsfolk repeat "We offer up our lives, blood, souls…" and Lucifer finishes "... to complete this tribute." Again they repeat "To complete this tribute." one by one their heads light up and they fall, as we stare on in horror, Lucifer glances towards us "What? They're just demons."

As the earth begins to shake beneath us Castile appears and gestures for us to follow quietly then teleports up back to Bobby's. As we get their a feel small arms rap themselves around me and look to see a bundle of brown hair at my middle. I smile as I take her in my arms lovingly and tell her of our loss.


	4. The Past

As the boys and I get ready to leave, after they just got back from helping some old friends, Martin and Donna, Annie clings to my leg "Mommy Please!" she sobs and I bend down and take her in my arms "it's to dangerous!" her lips quivers as I explain "oh blue bird! Lucifer's seen me, he could come after me and I need to know your ok. I need you to be my good girl and stay here, with Bobby. Please, for me." she nods her head as she wipes at her tears "if you don't call me everyday, I'm coming to get you!" she threatens and I smile, tears in my eyes, as we say goodbye and leave.

I wake to someone shaking my arm lightly "Jackie come on!" I open my eyes at the sound of Dean's voice and ask groggily, as I jump up, flames appearing in my hand "what is it? What's wrong?" the sleep clears, as Sam says "nothing, we just got'a go meet Anna, she's an angel" I nod and stand quickly, pulling my bag open, taking out my dark blue jeans and a black and red t-shirt. I pull my baggy band shirt, that I use to sleep in, over my head, unaware of the two pair of eyes watching my blue lace, French panty and large bra clad body, as I quickly change. Suddenly Castile is in the room "you cant meet her!" he says and I sigh in annoyance "why the hell not?" and he answers blankly "I don't trust her. Something's not right." Dean takes a step and says "well I do! Come on!" he gestures for us to follow but as he opens the door I shut, using telekinesis "wait, if Cas says we cant trust this chick, then I ant trustin!" I declare Dean turns to me but Sam suggests "look, why doesn't Cas go meet with her, if something's up he'll come back and tell us, right?" Cas nods in agreement and Dean reluctantly gives in. "grate then I can go back to bed!" I sigh as I rush to get out of my clothes and pick a random t-shirt off the floor "uh…Jackie, that's mine" Dean's voice says as I through it over my head and I shrug "whatever" and flop back onto the bed.

As morning rolls round I wake, to the smell of bagels, smile to the wide awake brothers and change back into my clothes from earlier, throwing the t-shirt at Dean "thanks for the loan" I say as I take a bagel and eat happily. After a while Cas appears and blurts "Anna's trying to kill Sam, so then Lucifer cant win, to prevent the battle." Dean paces an asks "really? Anna? I cant believe it!" as Cas prepares some sort of ritual. Sam asks using pensive face "so, the plan to kill me will it actually stop Satan?" I smack him on the head from my seat next to him "OW!" he yells and I glare angrily "don't even ask that question! Ever! Because if you die, I'll kick your ass, and besides you're the only other freak in the room!" I smile to him sadly and he mirror's it. As Cas proclaims that Anna is in 1978 ,we all stand in question, trying to kill their parents "take us back, right now!" Dean demands, but Cas explains that its difficult, even with the power of Heaven "I got power! Use some of that!" I offer, both brothers look to me "Jackie…" Sam starts but I say "look this is your parents, without them there's no you! I wont lose you, Annie and I, we need you, and I cant watch two more people I care about die!" I turn to Cas and glare "you owe me Cas, for what I lost, give me this!" he nods and starts packing up, as do we.

As we arrive we're in the middle of the road and almost get hit by a car! We rush to the side walk and Sam asks "did we make it?" I look around as Dean replies "unless their bringing Pinto's back into construction I'd say yes." as we turn me see Cas laying on the floor and run to check on him, he's in a bad way, but he'll be fine. We check him into a hotel room, as Sam looks up his parents address. As we walk up to the house Dean asks "what're we goanna tell them?" Sam shrugs "Um, the truth?" he offers "What, that their sons are back from the future to save them from an angel? Gone Terminator? I mean, c'mon, those movies haven't even come out yet," Dean says, telling us to follow his lead.

As the door opens a beautiful blond appears with a smile, but her smile dies as she see's Dean. After a moment a man comes to the door and dean says "we're Mary's cousins. Am Dean" he shakes his hand, mine next "Jackie" then offers it to Sam, who is in a daze at seeing their mother "that's Sam" Dean says. Their mother glares as John invites us in for a beer "soda for me thanks, am underage" I chirp and he nods "good to know there still some responsible kids left. Most would have just took the beer." John smiles as we walk inside and Dean says "yeah well, Jackie's one of a kind." I smile up at them as we walk into the living room and I take a seat between the brothers.

While we're sitting down, Sam stares at Mary sadly. John asks "you sure your ok Sam?" and Sam tenderly tells Mary, "You're so beautiful." Dean covers for him, explaining that "he means it in a wholesome family kind of way, it's been so long since we've seen Mary. See, she's the spitting image of our mom, it's…" but before Dean can finish Sam says "eerie!" and John asks "so haw are you related?" and Dean says "distant cousins, Mary's dad was like a grandfather to us" I smile and chime in "I never got to meet him unfortunately, or any of their initial family, really" they both look at me and John asks "your not family?" and I explain "Dean and Sam took me in after my dad threw me out, my mom died when I was little so I didn't really have anyone, but then I found them. Their my family now." John nods in sympathy, as Dean explains that they're in town for business, when John asks "what do you do?" Sam says "plumbing" and Dean says "scrap metal." Mary lurches out of her seat and announces that she has to get dinner going, but John insists we stay "it would mean a lot to me, since I haven't met Mary's side of the family." Mary doesn't look happy about that, but before she can protest, the phone rings in the kitchen. John excuses himself to answer it.

Mary tells us "leave, now. The last time I met you my parents where killed by a demon. I just want to keep my life as normal as possible." The boys tell her that she and John are in danger, that something's coming for her - an angel. "Twice as strong, and they're bigger dicks," Dean says "why would an angel want to kill us?" asks Mary. Dean promises her that he'll tell her all about it, but they have to leave now. Mary worries about what to tell John "where is John?" I ask and we all run to the kitchen and see he's written a note: "Back in 15. J."

We run quickly to the car and drive, fast! When we get the garage Anna, is throwing John around and Dean goes at her with a knife, but the throws him threw a window. Sam runs to check Dean and I check John, watching Mary fight, and honestly, am impressed "stay here!" I order. I walk over to Anna and Mary, as the redhead pulls the crowbar from her chest "hey bitch!" I yell, making both woman turn "you think you can fuck with the people I care about? Wrong!" I scream, lifting my hand and twisting it into a fist, with a bright white light, she's gone. On the dive to the old cabin things are real awkward so I stay silent.

As we enter the house I quickly take in my surroundings and mutter "I've slept in worse" I then hear the convocation before me "so what'll kill it, or slow it down at least?" and Sam sighs "not much" and she laughs nervously "grate!" and Dean offers "he said not much, not, not nothing. We packed." and walks over to the table emptying our arsenal, showing her the symbol to use "what about her? She didn't need one of those!" Mary asks, looking at me "because I'm not fully human, got some mixtures in the works, but don't worry I'm the good guy!" I smile as Sam takes her to explain how the holy water works, I trail behind them a wary smile to John "look am sorry for lying to you. You're a good guy John" he nods in acceptance of my apology and I run to help Sam.

I sit with Mary, as she sets the holy water "what are you?" she asks and I smile weakly "am a lot of stuff" she stands "I don't know what you are, I don't know if your safe" I match her as I stand "I wasn't lying before, those boys are my Family, my daughters family!" she looks at me in shock "daughter? But your just a kid!" I laugh bitterly "yeah, tell that to Freddy. Look my life ant been easy, and I'm not perfect, but I'm a good mom, and I'd do anything for her and those boys, I'd go to hell and back, literally, if it meant that they'd be happy and healthy and loved, for just one day. So you want to know what I am, Mary, I'm a girl, a mother, a friend and most of all…a Winchester!" I declare with pride. She looks to me confused as I say "ask them" and leave the room, helping John and Sam with the symbols.

I sit with john, Sam having gone to check on Dean and Mary "so how did you do that earlier? Get her to leave." I stand and explain "long time ago an Angel named Evangeline came to earth and was raped by a demon, she had a kid, but to protect her child she hid her with the humans. Millenniums later!" I gesture to myself, he nod and says "must be tough" I nod and walk over "sometimes, hell I didn't even know what I was until I met her, Evangeline. My mom was dead so she thought I needed someone to explain, help me use and control my powers" he smiles weakly "good of her to think about you" I shrug with a smile, but as I look to the wall my smile fall "the sigils!" I say making him turn to see the smeared blood, we check the others and their the same. We run into the living room, panicked, and say "the sigils are gone!" Mary checks the floor, and the holy oil is also gone. The lights suddenly flicker and a deafening, high-pitched screech fills the room as Sam draws the angel-killing blade. Suddenly the windows blow inward, showering us with glass. A man enters and I can tell he's an angel."Oh, come on," Dean says, ordering us to follow, but Anna steps in and blocks the exit. "Well, here goes nothing." Dean moves to attack the other angel who throws him through to an adjacent room like a rag doll. John turns to pick up the blade, but Anna slowly lifts him up by the chin and with a palm-heel punch, sends him flying out of the window through the air, where he hits a structure in the field head moves to grab the blade but before he can get to it, Anna rips part of a beam out of the wall and impales Sam with it, twisting the implement "SAMMY!" I scream and run over to him. Sam spits up blood and collapses collapse's into my arms as I sob fierily. As my hands become engrossed with Sam's blood he passes out, I stand in a fit of pure rage. as the angel holds Dean by the throat I walk quickly over to Anna, whose turned to kill Mary but before she makes her move, says, "I'm really sorry." And I turn her to face me "am not!" I say as I place both hands on her head and we scream in union. Her body glows white as it burns away to ash. I turn to the other angel, as he drops Dean quickly. But my eyes feel so heavy and I fall, seeing I wake it's to two pair of hands shaking me and I moan "am up, am up!" I can hear sighs of relief as I sit up and the memory of what happened flood's my mind "oh fuck, I killed an angel!" I blurt and they nod "yes you did!" Dean smirks and I sigh "where's Cas?" they look to me "we don't know" Sam admits "I need a drink!" Dean declares Sam nods and I follow as we head for the store.

As we drive Dean asks "who's Freddy?" and I freeze "what?" I stutter "I heard you talkin to mom, who's Freddy?" Sam glares "Dean!" but I sigh "its fine Sammy. I knew we had to talk about this eventually. Freddy, is my cousin, when we were kids, mom never liked him hanging round. She said it's not normal for a boy five years older than me, to want to hang out with a little girl all the time, but then she died. Dad blamed me, because she died picking me up from ballet practice, that I'd pestered them for, for months, I was seven." the car stops and both turn to look as I carry on, my eyes glazed and throat dry "After she died he started drinking, beating me, but when Freddy was around he wouldn't, like he was scared of him. I never questioned his over protectiveness before,… until one night I woke up to the weight on me, it was so heavy, I couldn't move, even scream, he was crushing me. Then there was this pain, like I was being ripped in two. I was so small, twelve years old. I remember him telling me that 'he loved me and that we'd be forever.' I never cried so hard in my life." I look up to them and can see the anger and sadness "that night I left, just ran. I lived on the streets for a while, until my ancestors mother, Evangeline the Angel, found me. She looked after me, her and Cas, showed me how to use my powers and stuff. Even introduced me to another descendant, Annabelle" I smile at the memory of my friend "I soon found out I was pregnant, but it was ok. I never blamed my baby, not once. While I was pregnant, Freddy found me, turns out he'd been searching since the night I disappeared. He killed Annabelle and I did the last thing she told me to, I ran, and I've been running ever since." I look up the them through my tears, only to see theirs "if I ever meet that bastard, if he ever comes near you again, we'll kill him!" Dean growls and Sam says "I wont, I'll touchier the fucker first!" I smile weakly "I'd pay to see that!" and I wait in the car with Sam, as Dean goes to get the alcohol.

As we get back to the motel, grabbing glasses for a drink, Cas teleports back in. He says he's very surprised to have made it, and passes out. we lay him down on the bed "I could use that drink now," Dean says. He pours some bourbon into a glass for Sam, me and himself and as I take a sip, I gag, the liquid burning my throat, Dean says, "Well, this is it." I look up at him confused "This is what?" Sam asks. "Team Free Will," Dean replies. "One ex-blood junkie, one mismatch teenage chick, one drop-out with six bucks to his name, and Mr. Comatose over there. That's awesome." Dean takes another swig "That's not funny," Sam growls "I'm not laughing," Dean tells him. Sam observes "the angels are all saying we'll say yes. What if they're right?" he ponders and I sigh in sadness "They're not," Dean insists. Sam observes that Michael got their dad to say yes, but Dean counters that the situation was different ; Anna was about to kill their mom. "And, if you could save mom?" Sam asks. "What would you say?" Dean stays silent and I chug the remainder of my glass and gag at the taste again "why the hell do people drink this shit?" I blurt, bringing a smile to each brother.

.


	5. The Break

_I'm running, so fast. My bare feet bloody and aching, but I keep running, always running. The small bundle in my arms crying as I look back, seeing the outline of the spiky haired figure, I cling tighter to her, to my baby. I stumble to a stop as I hit something hard in my way. I look up into dim green eyes, a toothy, side grin and tangled blond hair. I want to scream, to run, but I'm to traumatized to do anything but shake with unearthed horror "hey Angel face, you miss me?" he says slyly, "Freddy!" I gasp._

I jolt up right in the darkness, cold sweat soaking my night shirt. As my eyes adjust I take a look around, recognizing the two sleeping men in the two beds on the wall opposite, one snoring lightly and the other murmuring ever so. I stand on shaky legs and creep over to the murmuring brother, as I reach his bed I wipe at my salty, wet cheeks and shake his shoulder "Sammy?" I whisper and he starts to rouse and asked groggily "Jackie? What is it? What's wrong?" he takes a look at my scared, shaking form "oh my god Jackie are you ok?" he bolts up, taking my quivering shoulders and I attempt to smile "I guess. I had this nightmare and…can I sleep with you?" I ask in a shaky voice, my eyes scared and hopeful "of cause, but I think you should change first." he smiles slightly and reaches for his bag, pulling out an old blue flannel shirt. I smile gratefully as I pull the wet shirt off, showing my white girl boxers and bra, I look up to him as I take the shirt, seeing him look over my porcelain skin. I bite my lip lightly as his eyes meet mine and I start buttoning the shirt.

We climb into the bed and I snuggle into his warm, gray cotton covered, chest, "thanks Sammy" I smile as he raps a protective arm around my waist "for what?" I look up at him with heavy eyes "if I'd have woken Dean and said 'I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you' he'd've laughed, then done that eyebrow thing." he laughs lightly "but you wouldn't do that. You'd do what you did. Be nice and caring, make sure I'm ok, then tuck me in!" I smiled as I readjusted myself on his chest comfortably "thanks for being Sammy." I sigh as I drift into sleep, the scent of cinnamon and green apples soothing me, Sam's smell, he smells like Chrisman.

The next day I wake to the sound of a load voice "what the fuck?" I blink away the sleep, lifting my head slightly to see Dean looking at the scene before him, catching fly's and wide eyed. I then feel warm breath on my neck, strong arms circling my middle and long muscular legs tangled with my short toned ones. I sigh and quickly lay back into the pillow, shuffling back into the warmth of the body behind me "Dean calm down. It's not what you think." mutters the sleepy voice behind me "yeah sure, looks like it!" states an unconvinced Dean. I grab the pillow from under my head and throw it at him "shut up and go get breakfast! Pancakes!" I order, he raises his hands in defeat "ok, I'll give you love birds some alone time, I'll be back in a hour. Be done by then!" and leaves with a grin. I roll over to be met with sleepy, but sparkling, emerald green eyes, with small specks of blue. I smile at him and say "thanks for last night" he smiles back weakly "don't mention it." we untangle ourselves and I shout "shower dibs!" with a smile. Rolling over him to get to the shower, I couldn't help but notice his morning hard on and the grown as I rolled over it. I smile cheekily as I get my stuff and stop at the shower door turning back with a mischievous glint "I'll be a while! So you can take care of your morning friend." I can see his blush and giggle lightly as I head for my shower.

Later that day as we sit in some crappy dinner, eating and looking for our next case, I can feel Deans eyes on us and blurt "for gods sake Dean will you stop it already! We told you nothing happened!" he leans in and asks "so why where you in Sam's bed this morning, huh?" Sam huffs in annoyance next to him "we told you, she had a bad dream, that's all!" he nods in suspicion "yeah, whatever you say!" getting really pissed, I throw a fry at him and he looks to me, seemingly upset "hey!" he shouts as he shoves the offending fry into his mouth "for the last time, nothing…happened! And if it we did do it, you wouldn't be in the same room." I try to reason, but it backfires "Ah-ha! So something is going on!" I dip my head in frustration "for the love of…you know what, yeah, we're did it, ok! We had mind blowing crazy money sex and you slept right through it!" he grins and Sam yells "Jackie!" I roll my eyes and sigh "what? We both know that no matter how innocent or how many times we explain last night, he'll still be convinced we had sex! We cant win here Sammy!" he groans, knowing I'm right and turns to Dean "I screwed her brains out." he sighs and Dean jumps, punching the air "I knew it!" I laugh to this and look to Sam, we shrug our shoulders and continue eating, ignoring Deans false victory.

We haven't found a case, so decide to make a night of it, take a brake for once. We walk into the local bar, in the latest, small, no-where's-Ville, Minnesota. It's relevantly quite, but then it's only 9:30pm, as Dean come back to the table with a round of beer's I whine "Dean! I asked for a coke, you know I'm underage." he kicks me under the table "shut up! You tryin to get us thrown out?" Sam takes his beer and snarks "you tryin to get us arrested?" I smile as Dean makes a face to his younger brother "bitch!" and Sam bites "jerk!" then Dean turns back to me "look Jackie, your only young once, and I know you've got'a be good an all for Annie's sake, but news flash, Annie's with Bobby. So for once just let loose!" I look to Sam and say "if I go drunk crazy, I'm trusting you to get me back to the motel in one piece" he nods as I take the beer, much to Dean's pleasure "alright lets get this party started!" he shouts as he takes a long swig of the beer.

Four beer's, two shots and a martini later and I'm feeling light headed, a warm tingle rubbing my insides, I sit with Sam as we go for our third shot and laugh as I beat him, slamming the shot glass down "your getting good at this?" he chuckles and I smile at him, but his expression changes as he looks over my shoulder. I follow his site line to the bar, to see Dean chatting up a pretty blond. I turn back with a frown, as I examine the majority of girls in the rundown bar "what's wrong?" asks a concerned Sam and I shrug "nothing" but cave as I look him in the eye "ok, it's jus…look at these girls! Their tall and skinny an tan an b-utiful , then look at me, am a short ass, not all skinny, corpse!" I stammer, he laughs and says "don't be stupid! Your perfect!" I rest my head in my hand as I look to him "really? Your not jus sayin that?" he scoffs and leans in "of course not. Jackie look, you may not be a tanned, giant stick that passes for pretty these days, but you are beautiful, just being you." I rest my head on his shoulder and smile "aaww Sammy! You're a sweetie!" just then, as I lift my head, a fiery haired, tan, stick, girl was standing at the table, smiling seductively to Sam "hey, honey, you wanna take your sis home and have some fun!" she says slyly, knowing full well I ant his sister. I glare at her, wanting nothing more than to set her on fire "sorry, but am here with my girlfriend!" Sam replies calmly, but with a hint of aggression. The red head looked at me and laughed "oh baby, you can do so much better! So last chance, ditch the brat!" I go to stand and scream at her, but he beats me to it, minus the standing "the only brat I see here is you, and no offence, but I like my women with some class and self respect, not cheep, over tanned twigs. Sorry" she stands gob smacked and walks off in a bitch fit rage.

I smirk at the tall man next to me "I cant believe you jus did tat for me?" I slur, he smiles and shrugs "bitch had it comin! Come on lets get you back." I pout and complain "but I want another!" he stands and laughs "not happening. You trusted me to get you back if you got drunk, well, your drunk!" I giggle and smirk "well your gorgeous an sweet an Sammy. Why cant all guys be like Sammy?" I question as I shuffle out of the booth "because most guys are asses." he smiles. As I reach the end of the booth I fall, but he catches me "whoa! My head feels all tingly." I groan as he holds me up. In one swift movement he picks me up bridal style and I giggle "Whoa, Fun!" he smiles down at me as we start walking and I shout "Dean!" making half the bar turn to us, as we reach him he gives Sam a questioning look, then smirks "looks like someone had one to many" I attempt to smack him, but fail, hitting the air "you're not a Sammy, your an ass! Right Sammy?" I smile, rapping my arms around his neck, my head resting on his shoulder "don't ask. Look she's pretty smashed, an I promised her I'd get her back safe" I lift my head and nuzzle his neck "coz your sweetie Sammy!" I proclaim, Dean smiling with a shake of his head and the blond looking confused.

We took a cab back to the motel, as we walk in I flop onto the closest bed and attempt to take my sneakers off "Sammy help!" I plead, he bends in front of me and gently takes off my sneakers and socks, as I attempt to unto my jeans. He chuckles and says "let me" I sit back and watch as he undoes the button and quickly pulls down the zip, then goes to my feet and lightly pulling on the denim, taking them off slowly as not to hurt me. I smile up at him as I lay in my t-shirt and crimson boy shorts that read "Eat Me!" in the centre of a ice cream. I look up to him, eyebrows raised, and smile "I thought they'd be funny." he smiles back as he pulls the quilt from under me "there cute" he says, but I don't hear it as sleep takes over and a blanket is thrown over me.

I wake up hours later, it's still dark, and run to the bathroom, my head is pounding and I feel like crap. As I finally walk out, I see the clock on the wall, 4:13am, and Sam sitting with his laptop, which he quickly closes and moves his hand from under the table. I cant help but smile "don't worry Sammy, I'm just getting some aspirin" I announce as I walk over to my bag and pull out a small bottle, downing two pills dry "no sign of Dean yet?" I ask walking over to him and he says "nope, not yet!" and I whine "good, coz if I see him today I might actually kill him! You'd help me bury the body, right?" he chuckles lightly "sure" I stand and go back over to the bed, unconcerned with the eyes that follow me, or my ass. I sigh as I lay back down "wake me when he's back, so I can kill the fucker!" I hear his laugh as I throw the blanket over my head and try to sleep.

I can feel stinging in my eyes and open them to see the sun and wince in pain "fuck!" then roll over seeing Sam at the table, exactly where I left him, my head feels tonus better and I stretch "did you even sleep?" he shakes his head "nah, I can sleep in the car, I got us a case, a couple ate each other in Iowa, Berwick, last night." I shutter as I stand, taking fresh clothes from my bag "I hate cannibalism, makes me cringe. The idea of someone eating someone else, gross!" he smiles as I look over seeing Dean's sleeping form and smirk evilly. I pick up my pillow and creep over to him "Dean wake up!" I shout as I hit him hard with my improvised weapon, he wakes we a jolt of surprise and pain "Jackie what the fuck!" he yells clutching his stomach, Sam laughing loudly from behind us. I take a step back and pick up my clothes "that's for introducing me to beer!" I chirp happily and skip over to Sam, placing a small, sweet kiss on his smooth, yet rough cheek, he looks shocked and I explain "thanks for last night, for taking care of me and stuff. You really are a sweetie Sammy." he smiles as I bounce happily over to the bathroom "dude, you two are so doin it!" I hear Dean say as I close the door and get ready for our newest case.


	6. Be My Valentine?

I wait for Sam and Dean at the motel room, while their working a cast of a couple who ate each other, a shiver runs up my spine at the thought, but I shrug it off, quickly packing away my craft kit. I've spent all morning making cards and I smile as I take a look at my handy work, three cards, one blue, one red and one purple, all covered in glitter, hearts and reading 'Happy Valentines'. I wait for them to dry then tuck them under my pillow for safe keeping.

Later that day, as Sam walk's in, I smile as I hold my phone out on speaker "hey Mommy, guys!" Sam shrugs off his jacket as we sit around the table, phone in the centre "hey blue bird! You being a good girl for Bobby?" I can feel her excitement "yeah, he's letting me help him with cars and stuff. I miss you! Do you miss me?" and both men smile "you better believe it kiddo. Got no one to talk to, not with these two girls around!" she giggles and Sam says "we miss you to Annie and we'll see you soon, ok?" I take his hand in mine and smile "promise?" questions the small voice "pinkie promise!" I declare and I can hear her smile "I got'a go, bed time, but I'll see you soon right!" and Dean promises "you can bet my car on it!" Sam laughs at this as she hangs up. Both brothers look to me as I wipe my eyes "I miss my baby" I sob and Sam moves closer rapping his large, strong arms around my small frame. I pull away and jump "oh, I almost forgot!" sprinting to my pillow and back, I hand Sam a red card and Dean a blue "Happy valentines day!" I proclaim. They take the cards and Dean reads aloud "dear Dean, Happy getting-laid-day, love Jackie." and then Sam "dear Sam, Happy valentine's, hope this'll cheer you up, love Jackie." they smile to me as Sam examines the card "you made these?" I nod with pride and retake my seat "made one for Cas to! It says "dear Cas, Happy get-a-life-day, love Jackie." they laugh as we start researching the case.

Sam then grabs his laptop and says "I'm goanna go through some files, you can go ahead and get goin." Dean looks to him confused "Sorry?" and Sam looks up to him "Unleash the Kraken. See you tomorrow morning." still confused he asks "where am I going?" and Sam explains "Dean, it's Valentine Day. Your favourite holiday, remember? I mean, what do you always call it-uh, Unattached Drifter Christmas?" I find myself playing with a lock of Sam's hair as Dean stands and grabs another beer "yeah, well. Guess am not feelin it this year." I drift from the rest of the conversation focusing on the lock of hair, hanging on Sam's neck that I'm playing with "Jackie!" I snap out of my trance, both men looking to me oddly "sorry, don't know what happened there" I smile and they nod lightly.

The next day as we walk to the coroners office a bald guy passes and Sam looks to him funny, I take his hand and ask "Sammy? You ok?" he nods with a smile, as we walk into the coroners his hand leaves mine as the door closes and I cant help but feel the loss, Dean says "this is our latest agent in training Debbie Phinkle" I nod to the man, who greets us happily and leaves. While the boys look over the organs I examine myself in the reflective metal, I'm wearing a semi-tight black skirt dress suite, that shows my child bearing hips, a while shirt, that highlights my large breasts, black strap work heals, my curly dark locks pulled back into a high pony, my emo-like fringe framing my face and bright red lipstick "I feel like an idiot" I wine and Dean says "well you look hot" to which Sam kicks him and corrects "he means you look really pretty Jackie." I cant help but smile and walk over to the organ filled table.

After some time Sam identifies a mark identical to one he found on another heart, the marks seems angelic, so Dean calls Cas, when he gets here he says "these people where intent to mate" then says about Cupid, but again I zone out as I stare at Sam's face '_wow he is so hansom'_ I think to myself but then quickly shake my head, trying to regain my focus, as Cas says "what I'm saying is a Cupid has gone rouge and we have to stop him, before he kills again" I nod and sigh "well can I change first?" they look to me and I ask "what?" but they just shake their heads.

I tell the boys I'll meet them at the restaurant and as I walk through the door and over to their table, I see their mouths hang open at my appearance, a red fitted dress, that cup's my breasts and cuts off at the knee, small flare sleeves, my hair straightened and partly tied back, the same red lipstick and red small heal shoes "what to much?" I ask nervous and Dean shakes his head "just right" and Sam gulps and he eyeballs me. I take a seat next to Dean as the waitress brings their food, giving me an evil glare. As Cas goes to take a bite from Deans unwanted burger he stops "he's here, meet me round back" he orders and in a blink he's gone. I smile and say "ok lets go" as I stand and both brothers follow.

We race round back to find Cas chanting and wait "so where is he?" asks Dean "here I am" announces a voice and we all look to see a big happy naked guy, picking up Dean, hugging him and giggling. I take a step closer to Sam and grab his arm lightly, who's to socked to move. Then naked Cupid bear hugs Castile, then Sam, as Dean asks "is this a fight? Are we in a fight?" but Cas explains "This is their handshake." and Dean sneers "I don't like it." blankly Cas comments "No one likes it." I poke the Cupid and growl "hey! Back off!" only to have him hug me instead. When he lets go I smooth out my dress and think aloud "I feel violated" as Cas and Dean grill him for info he starts sobbing and I sigh sadly "oh god, is he crying?" Sam and I walk over to Castile and Dean, as the tallest Winchester suggests "shouldn't someone go talk to him?" and Dean volunteers Cas.

After cupid cheers up and we find he's done nothing, Dean questions him about his orders, when he starts talking about how heaven set John and Mary up, Dean freaks and punches him "Dean!" I shout and as Sam walks up to him and says "you just punched a Cupid!" and Dean protests "I punched a Dick!" Sam takes a step closer and asks "are we goin to talk about what's been up with you lately or not?" in anger Dean yells "or not!" and storms outs. I walk over to Sam and take his hand "you cant force him Sammy. He's not open like you." Sam nods and smiles "so you like the dress?" I ask brightly and he nods "yeah looks good on you, but I like you better in your normal stuff, its more you." he smiles and I nod.

The next day I sit in our motel room with Dean, Sam having gone to the coroners about another suicide. I wear my, still straight, hair down, no make up, sneakers, blue jeggins and my fitted Paramore t-shirt, just like Sam asked. When Sam gets back he tells us of the demon he fought and I ask quickly "are you ok?" he nods with a crooked smile to my worry, we decide to open the case, but as we do a white light escapes from it "what the hell was that?" questions Dean "it's a human soul. It's starting to make sense." states Castile's voice from behind us. We turn to see him eating a burger "now what about that makes sense?" a confused Sam asks from next to me, as I brush our arms together, "and when did you start eating?" Dean wonders. Cas raises his burger and says "exactly! My hunger, it's a clue actually." and we all say simultaneously "for what?" and Cas explains that the town is suffering from famine, the horseman, and that famine is more than just starvation for food, but also sex, attention, drugs, love and dean asks "but what about you? Since when do angels secretly hunger for white castle?" he explains that his vessel, Jimmy, has been touched my famine and cravinging meat. Cas explains that Famine is hungry and he eats people's souls. Lucifer has sent his demons to care for him and make sure he'll be ready to march across the land.

Sam walks into the bathroom and rinses a towel, but I take it from him, dapping it across his face as he asks "so, what? This whole town is goanna eat, drink and screw itself to death?" as Dean explains how they stopped War, Sam takes the towel from me and rubs it against his head as I press myself into him "you ok Sammy?" I ask with worry and something else, seduction? he just looks to me, to my neck and I know somethings wrong, that I should leave, but I don't. I just stand there and move a piece of hair from his face "am here Sammy, you can trust me" I smile. He pushes away lightly as Dean says "lets roll!" leaning on the door way he says "I cant Dean, I think it got to me. Am hungry for it!" I already know what it is, as Sam says "you go cut that bastard finger off!" and Dean nods as Sam says we better lock him down, good. After we cuff him to the sink I offer "I'll stay, make sure he's ok" they nod to me as they leave and I take a seat next to Sam, knowing he can smell it, but that they forgot and I just don't care. That I have demon in me.

After a little while he lunges for me and I back up slightly "Sammy? Whats wrong?" but he just looks at the vain in my throat and licks his lips, he struggles to get free and every time I try to touch him, he trys to bite me. Someone starts moving the cabint from the door, but when it opens we see two demons. The girl hits me, as the other frees Sam. He throws him aside and tackles the girl demon into the table, he brings a shard of glass to her neck and sucks. The other demon goes at him with a stake but I fire him up, the flames dieing as he dose.

Sam turns to me, his mouth smered with blood, he stands, pacing towards me. Everything in me says run, defend yourself, but I don't move. He backs me into the wall and lifts me by my thighs, glass in hand, as I rap my arms and legs around his muscular torso, he examines my face "you, Jackie, your like me, just a lost course that nobody you loved wanted!" I feel the hope in my heart fault "but I want you!" I smile as he kisses me harshly, tongues fighting for dominance, control. I cling to him, as he dose me. When he pulls away I bear my tender throat and he slices the bloody glass along my fragile skin, then buries his face into my neck, sucking hungrily with longing. I moan in pain as he pulls away and looks at me "your blood, it's different, sweeter" I smile as I look to see the old Sam return, he places me down, backing away and says "Jackie am so sorry" I walk over to him "its ok Sammy! Look, am fine" I smile, showing him my healed, yet bloody neck. He traces the outline of my thraot and sighs in relife, resting his forehead against my own "we need to go help Dean and Cas" he says and I smile still "if that's what you want" I take his hand in mine as we rush to the dinner.

As we get to there we see Dean, held by two Demons and Sam orders "let him go!" the guy in the wheelchair turns, as two demons go to attack us "Stop! No one lays a finger on these sweet little children!" I frown in confushion at Famine as he smiles "Sam, I see you got the snack I sent you?" I can feel the power rolling from Sam's hand into mine as he sneers "you sent!" and the man smiles "don't worry you'll never die from drinking to much, you two are the exection that proves the rule! Just as Satan wanted it" I cling to Sam and question "two? Me?" and he nods "yes, my dear. Oh, look at you, how perfect. you don't just crave his love, body or affection, you crave all of him! The perfect bride, already so in love with the vessel!" my eyes widen in shock "bride!" Dean questions in anger "yes, the perfect mixture of beauty and sin, human, angel and demon" he smirks and raises his hands "now Sam, cut their throats, have at them!" and Dean shouts "Sammy No!" he looks down to me then closes his eyes, raises his free hand and removes the demons from each man "No!" he proclaims.

Famine shows a look of disapointment, before consuming the demon souls himself. Sam tries his power on him, but Famine says "I'm a horseman. You power doesn't work on me." I stand by Sam as he says "no, but it'll work on them" He raises a hand and the demons start twisting and roiling inside Famine's gut. Sam's nose starts bleeding, so I place my hand atop of his, feeding him my power, and Famine slumps over dead.

I quickly pull away from Sam, coming to my senses, realizing my secret, that I didn't even know, had been revieled. I raise my head and look to each face in to room, tears spilling from my large blue doe eyes and run as fast as my legs will take me. When I get back to the motel I pack quickly and wait for them to get back. As they walk in I stand bag in hand, refusing to look at them "so I guess we're goin to Bobbys right? Good coz I wanna see Annie real bad, god, never through I'd miss that terror so much!" I ramble, but at their silance I look up, watching them watch me. Dean backs up and leaves, as Sam and I simply stare at the other "so what happens now?" I question hesitantly, scared of the possible answer, he takes a step forward and I freeze "Jackie, what happened…" I close my eyes and tear my face away to the side, not wanting him to see my pain or tears. I hear his large footsteps getting closer and then my stomach aches, as he take's my shoulder in one hand, pulling my face to look at him with the other "Jackie please, don't cry" I only sob harder and he pulls me to him "I didn't know! I didn't even know!" I cry, clinging to his flannel shirt, as he rubs curculs on my back and strokes my hair in a soothing manor "I know, it's ok. Am here." I pull away and look up to him question in my eyes. He rest his forhead against my own and dips his lips to mine, gental and kind, as our lips caress lightly, he holds me, and I cant help but feel the difference from the other kiss. That one full of lust, hunger, want and this consumed with tenderness, kindness, maybe even love.

As it ends I look to him not needing to repeat my question "we should get going… I care about you Jackie, so much. I don't want to lose you by rushing anything." I smile like the cat who found the milk and nod "yeah, right, course" he smiles back at me gently, then calls Dean to came back so we can get to Bobby's. I smile the whole way there, both with the excitement of seeing my baby again and the happiness, for the fact that he cares, its not love, but it's a start.


	7. AN

**I've had a few story alerts for this story but no reviews! Until I get at least ****3**** reviews I'm not updating! I just want to know what you think! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Have a nice day**

**JJ **


End file.
